A pane of clear conflict
by Devilvidel
Summary: HPDBZ X-over ---- Everything seems so transparent in his life...but something is coming to muddy the waters


****

Chapter one - Solitude

* * * * * * * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or DBZ!

---------

He knew he had to tell the boy. But where could he start? He knew that keeping the secret from him would only cause so much hurt and confusion in the future…but he was protecting the boy. Looking out of his plain glass window, he stared up at the stars and his own eyes twinkled along with them. So much hope and so many prayers went out to the glistening beings, mostly from those who knew no better. However even those who did still joined the others in silent prayer, hoping that wishes would be fulfilled, even though they knew their efforts to be futile. That still did not stop the boy though, and the old man often caught him with his head bowed, eyes filled with tears. Wishing for a family long gone.

Oh the boy knew how to be strong; the bearded elder could see that. He had proven himself countless times against a menagerie of creatures, both friend and foe. But when it came down to the past, he knew the boy struggled. He always put on a brave face in public, especially in front of those who taunted him. However the old kind gentleman could see that, deep down, the young boy was extremely depressed.

---------

The drab cracked walls lined with fungus and mildew shivered from the unfamiliar glance of light. It was obvious that the old house had not been lived in for sometime and yet, it still seemed as if a presence existed. 

The woman who held the shaft of light quickly moved it towards the floor and let out a disgusted sigh when she saw the amount of leaves and rubbish upon it. She muttered something about new shoes and then vanished into the next room. A man quickly followed her, cursing as he struggled to fit through the small hole that used to hold a door on the poor bent hinges hanging from it. Managing to finally get through he tutted at the muddy windows, the cracked floorboards and at just about everything else the place had to offer. He couldn't believe that he was resorting to buying such a place just so he could get away from the nonsense that was his current home. Privet Drive used to be such a civilised place…until the troublesome boy arrived.

The boy in question slowly tiptoed around the house, being careful not to disturb anything. He felt an instant one-ness with the house, as if it was talking to him and trying to tell him of stories long forgotten. He felt as if this place was loaded with magic and then felt his hands tremble at the possibility…was it possible that this could have been an old wizard's house?

He could imagine the look on his aunt and uncle's faces if he told them what he thought. They would scurry out of the place quicker than you could say 'Quidditch.' His aunt and uncle hated anything to do with magic. Magic was the reason they were fleeing their quiet and perfectly trimmed suburban neighbourhood…and was also the reason why they detested the boy so much.

However, the boy knew that fleeing would not help, they had tried it before when the boy had started to receive many letters from the school he was now attending. They always managed to find him wherever they went, and then Hagrid showed up which frightened them all half to death. He wondered why his aunt and uncle were going through all this trouble of moving to somewhere else when any wizard could find them. But he had learnt long ago not to question their actions or motives; he would not get any food if he did.

"Come on boy, we are leaving!" A booming voice called out, shaking the walls of the old building. "I wouldn't buy this house even if you paid me to!"

The boy felt disappointed but knew that once his uncle had made his mind up, nothing could change it. He wished he had more time to discover more about the history of the house, about why he felt such a connection with it. But he knew that if he didn't immediately follow his uncle, trouble would start. Not that he was afraid of his uncle mind you, he hadn't been frightened of him ever since Hagrid appeared and bestowed a pigs tail on to the boy's cousin. He just knew that his uncle would forbid him from attending school and lock him up if he didn't follow orders. He cursed the fact that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of the school…he would be able to shut his uncle up and discover the secrets of the house at the same time. He sighed…

"One day," he murmured, and quickly followed his relatives out of the house.

---------

A tiny eye watched the boy leave and blinked rapidly. Was that a wizard hanging about with a couple of muggles? The eye raised up and a figure stepped out of the darkness and into the small shaft of light filtering through the dark window. The figure raised a moth eaten curtain away from the top half of the window and watched the boy step into the car and disappear over a hill. The figure shook his head…he couldn't believe the amount of magical power he felt from the boy. It was the strongest power had he felt for a long time and it made his head dizzy.

"But…wizards are extinct aren't they?" muttered the figure to itself. "But if wizards are extinct…then…why…" The figure stopped in mid sentence and quickly strode over to a nearby wall. He put his ear close to it, neither disgusted nor afraid of the many cobwebs and black eight legged creatures crawling upon it. Quiet though it was, the figure heard a faint fluttering…as if something with wings had arrived…something in the walls of the house or in the ceilings of the house…or…

"The attic of the house…a wizard has been here…" the figure muttered quietly. "Well…what do you know…"

Turning away from the wall, the figure took one look out of the window again and then disappeared into the darkness again, his obsidian hair fading into the black.

---------

The old man flinched and covered himself tightly in the safety of his scarlet robe. He had felt a tingle of fear pass through him, just momentarily but it was enough to scare him. He knew that many believed him fearless…but…when it came to the boy, everything dropped and he changed, as if he were the boy.

Brushing away a strand of silvery hair from his eyes, he glanced over at the portraits hanging from the walls. All eyes following him, blinking, fearful also. Praying that what they feared was untrue.

But if it was…hopefully they could bring the boy back to the safety of the castle before anything happened.

---------

A.N. Well that's my first chapter. Sorry it's so short but it is more like an introduction than a first chapter. Please read and review ^_^


End file.
